


Why why why?

by grumpy_trash



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_trash/pseuds/grumpy_trash
Summary: The cycle repeats and repeats, till Sooyoung thinks that maybe, just maybe, she can stop it.





	Why why why?

There's blood.

 

So so so much blood.

 

Sooyoung can't even fathom how much there is, but it might be because of the huge slash in her chest.

 

Strangely, it doesn't hurt much, it doesn't honestly but Sooyoung wonders why she just decided to jump in front of the main character's ultimate demise and swerve the whole story into a twist.

 

-

 

Her eyes widen, and feels the shock of coursing hot fire burn down her chest, pushing back the main who's eyes met her own in slow motion. With a thud, she hits the ground and a rock is dug into her back but she thinks that it doesn't matter much because apparently main characters look very attractive while stabbing someone in the stomach. (Maybe it does matter, cause her special jacket that was _given_ to her by the main is getting soaked in red)

 

Sooyoung doesn't blink an eye as the evil character falls, smashing into a pile. It's expected of Irene, the _famous_  main protagonist who's famed for her good looks, dashing personality and hot and cold ways.. But that's not how Sooyoung sees the older girl, Irene is Joohyun to her, pretty even without makeup, soft and cuddly, always looking for attention and always singing a little tune on her pretty lips. (Once, Sooyoung asks about the tune, Joohyun giggles and whispers something in her ear before dragging her down to plant a kiss on her cheek)

 

But as Joohyun is a main, Sooyoung is a background, fading in with the lifeless others, just another one of those 'unknown, unwanted' characters. She's happy just being there so if Joohyun's tired, she lays on the taller's neck after the story's done. Sooyoung's tired. Tired of being the one left out. Because, this story? This story revolves in sadness, the sadness? Joohyun dies in the end and the storymakers shut down the tale till they could finish it properly.

 

It's always 'Irene is leaving?' 'is she not popular anymore?'

 

Sooyoung hears a lot even if she's just a background character but she suffers more from being in the back, screaming out her lungs as the main girl falls to the ground, bloody seeping everywhere and she can't even go other there, why? She's not a main character.

So, when a pair of brown warm eyes land on hers while laying in her hard bed and offers a few minutes time worth of moving freely, Sooyoung bites because the gnawing in her chest everytime Joohyun peeks around the corner and hops into bed with her, both ignoring the slowly closing wounds in her chest, Sooyoung can't help but think, 'isn't there a better way?'

 

And there was.

 

The minutes could be used in any way, time and there was no limit to how long she could wait to use them.

 

It's after a particularly hard ending that had ended a few days before the cycle going back on itself that Sooyoung snaps. Not because of how she had found Joohyun sitting where she'd been killed previously, singing her tune as she died slowly. Not because her heart squeezes and her throat is raw because of her screaming and damn it, it's not because she can't do anything about, just sit there. So Sooyoung waits, and waits, finally. Her chance comes.

 

Metal clanks as Joohyun and the protagonist battle; Joohyun spins a left and dodges in before getting pushed out by a stabbing. Sooyoung counts down the seconds before the slash is supposed to happen.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_._

.

_1_

 

The sword comes up, ready to stike heavily whe Sooyoung whispers, "it's time." and for the first time, she stepped out of the background and becomes the person to stop the nightmare from going on and on and on, for she steps in front of the sword, and gets slashed instead.

 

-

 

Joohyun's sobs manage to ring a bell Sooyoung's head, the latter lifting her head slowly because of the pain and looking rapidly around for the source, which she finds, crying and shaking a few inchs away.

 

"Y-you pabo!" Joohyun says, clogged up as she tries to stop the bleeding which only results in red hands.

 

"unnie, unnie," Sooyoung grabs ahold of the other's cheeks, wincing as she sees the red handprints, "I can't let this go on."

 

Her voice isn't shaky at all, more strong and firm.

 

"But y-your going to be gone.." The older sniffed, eyes flying open at the words, "there's so much blood." she whispers. "So much."

 

Sooyoung knows that it won't be okay.

 

"Hey, unnie?" She asks quietly, breaking the gasps of Joohyun who inhales sharply at the feeling of hands on her shoulders. "Remember that tune you always used to sing?"

 

Joohyun had stopped singing it after that one time, when the storymakers shut down the story to wait until progress.

 

Now, the older can't say anything. Just buries her head deeper into the Sooyoung smelling shirt.

 

Sooyoung continued ever so softly, "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." her voice cracks, only slightly, "you make me happy, when skies are grey."

 

"You'll never know, dear." Joohyun's soft, breathy voice joins, waterlogged with tears, "how much I love you."

 

The two voice croons beautifully in that place, blood everywhere. "So please don't take my sunshine away."

 

-

 

The storymaker picked up a thin book that glowed, fingers touching the old pages and a smile parted.

 

All fairytales come with pictures. The last picture in this book, was two girls draped over each other; both in a puddle that was stained crimson. One was asleep. The other? With a smile on her face, the other had no heartbeat at all.

 

This is how the storymakers found the story. Delighted. They plucked the wonderful main character out of the book, and started a new one. If you were to find that book now, and look first at it's colour, it wouldn't seem much and if you flipped it the end of the book, all you'd find were a dead girl who's smile turned into a frown, and an empty spot where someone else should've been.

 

_The words Joohyun once whispered into Sooyoung's ear will come back and whistle through your hair as you close that book, and perhaps you might hear this._

 

_"I sing this song because I want you to be happy all the time, even if I'm not here or don't, I'll always love you."_


End file.
